There is only the Force
by coranajade
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi dies onboard the Death Star only to wake up in his past
1. Chapter 1

There is no death, only the force. That was the last thought that crossed his mind before a flash of red and then… then he woke up. Confused he sits up a little dizzy and disorientated. Looking around he doesn't know where he is, he is no longer on the Death Star. It's a ship that much he can tell but it's not the Millennium Falcon. He was so certain that he had been killed. Gathering his thoughts he remembers telling Luke to run, deciding to sacrifice himself to allow the boy time to escape. Somehow he survived, but how?

Getting shakily to his feet he heads out into the corridor. There is something familiar about this vessel but he can't put his finger on it. Holding onto the wall to steady himself he can sense something or someone but his connection to the force is clouded and dizziness still clouds his vision. It is safe to say he does not feel very well at all. Stopping he leans fully on the wall pinching the bridge of his nose willing his head to clear. It probably wasn't the wisest thing to do leaving that room.

A large hand landing on his shoulder causes him to jump. Is it the Wookiee, Chewbacca? Looking to his shoulder he can see the hand belongs to a human. He turns slightly to see who the hand belongs to only to feel his heart stop. Standing before him, Qui-Gon Jinn. "That's not possible…" He is almost breathless.

"Obi-Wan?" A look of concern crosses Qui-Gon's face as he places a hand on Obi-Wans face. "You still have a fever. You should return to your cabin." He starts to steer Obi-Wan down the corridor back towards the cabin. Obi-Wan frowns he must be dreaming. He remembers Qui-Gon being tall but not that tall.

He stops when he passes a reflective piece of metal. No beard, his hair is short and auburn not wispy and grey. The look of shock on the boy's face mirrors what Obi-Wan feels. It's himself! It's him but as a young boy, then he remembers where he has seen this ship before… a long time before, what was it called...the Monument. The ship that had taken him to Bandomeer when he was to be a farmer not a Jedi.

He is 12 years old again. Panic fills him, how can this be! Reaching out with the force he knows it is not an illusion or death as he can sense everything just as he could a few moments ago on the Death Star. He can feel Qui-Gon's force signature as vibrant as it was the last time he saw him on Naboo.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon doesn't need the Force to sense the panic coming off the boy. That Hutt really did a number on the poor boy. Surely the council could have found somewhere else for the boy to go. Although he won't take the boy as his apprentice he still believes it's such a waste sending the boy to be a farmer. He sighs the boy seems transfixed on his reflection in his panicked state. "Alright I think you need to sleep."

At first the suggestion doesn't work and Qui-Gon frowns trying harder this time, for an initiate the boy has impressive shields, "Obi-Wan, time for you to sleep." This time the boy's eyes flutter closed and before he hits the floor Qui-Gon catches him in his arms. He carries the unconscious boy back to his cabin gently placing him gently in his bed. Touching his head again he uses the Force to bring the boys temperature down.

Qui-Gon stands watching the gentle rise and fall of the boys breathing. The journey to Bandomeer is a long one. That should be plenty of time for Obi-Wan to recover. He picks up a light blanket and covers Obi-Wan stopping briefly to look back on the boy, the Force seems to be throwing the boy at him. He is willing to bet that Yoda would be pleased. He sighs and leaves for his own cabin.

Obi-Wan wakes up an hour later and heads into the fresher. Looking into the mirror he touches his face. "How can this be?" His mind screams this is a trick an illusion done by the Empire, by Vader. But the force is telling him this is real. Reaching out he can sense everyone on this ship, the Hutts, the Whiphids, the Arconans, the Humans and Qui-Gon.

He thought nothing could shock him anymore. He hadn't been shocked when he saw what was left of Alderaan. Yes, he had felt their deaths and he wasn't surprised to find it was the Empire who killed them. After all it's not the first civilisation or group the Empire had murdered.

But this seeing another Jedi alive! Sensing them and for the first Jedi he has seen in…he can't recall…how old is Luke…18? 19 years? For that to be Qui-Gon Jinn. He reaches out, subtly to sense Qui-Gons presence and a tear comes to his eye. He had longed for so many years to see his Master alive and well again.

Sure he had spoken to him as a Force ghost but that was only for a few years until he had passed on the knowledge Obi-Wan needed to become one with the Force. Obi-Wan had spent most of his exile alone very few knew who he was other than crazy old Ben. A hermit who rarely ventured into the towns for supplies and was occasionally seen talking to himself. Most payed him no heed, which is probably why the Empire had never succeeded in locating him.

He takes a deep calming breath. He needs to try and work out what has happened to him and why. Why is he here? Is he to change the future and if so how does he go about it? He can't just out Palpatine with no evidence. Anakin won't be born yet. Before he would have spoken to Master Yoda about how to proceed on a problem he can't solve himself.

But he is a failed initiate. He can't exactly call him up. He needs to get back to the Temple and the only way to do that is to become Qui-Gon's Padawan again. He lets out a long sigh, this isn't going to be easy.

Qui-Gon had said it was Obi-Wans decision to sacrifice himself to save not only the Jedi Master but the people of Bandomeer that had changed his mind about taking the boy on as his Padawan.

Obi-Wan had found Si Treemba the Arconan he had befriended. He tried to remember what exactly had happened before. So far he hadn't come across anything to jog his memory of at what stage in the flight they were in. "Obi-Wan, what are we going to do?"

Obi-Wan looks at his food as he tries to think of a response that will give him a hint as to what is going on right now. "I'm trying to think of something. Do you have any suggestions?"

"We do not know Obi-Wan. All we know is that without the thermocoms our machines won't work." As soon as Si Treemba mentions the thermocoms. He takes a deep breath remembering what happened and the location of them the last time. "I have an idea..."

Heading to the oil drums, "This would be the best place to hide them." He starts to look in the drums and finds nothing. "But how...they..." He looks around to see Si looking at him. "Uh, they must have them on their side of the ship." He has a bad feeling about this. "You don't have to come with me."

"We will come with you Obi-Wan." Si follows him onto the Offworld side.

The result is the same as before. Obi-Wan finds himself standing before Qui-Gon and Clat'Ha after the search failed. He could kick himself. They must have dumped the thermocoms in the oil drum after his attempt to find it in their part of the ship. "I'm sorry my intention was to help not to make matters worse." Obi-Wan looks at Qui-Gon.

"Regardless of your intention, you have only made the situation worse." Qui-Gon frowns at the boy. "Offworld will look to retaliate. They will not trust the Jedi and you will need to watch yourself on Bandomeer as they may come after…" An explosion rocks the ship.

"What hit us?!" Clat'Ha looks around.

Obi-Wan remembers what happened before. "Pirates…"

Qui-Gon squints at Obi-Wan. How would the boy know that? He banishes the thought, for now they have more important problems to deal with right now. The ship had stopped moving. Heading over to a window he spots the Togorian cruisers outside.

"Obi-Wan I need you to go and tell the Captain to get us moving again. We need to get away from these ships." Qui-Gone takes him by the shoulders, he knows full well what's coming. "I need you to do exactly as I tell you. I know you only want to help and what will help right now is getting this ship moving." He points a finger at Obi-Wans face. "Don't deviate from that task.". Standing back up to his full height he looks down at the boy.

Obi-Wan nods. "I won't let you down Qui-Gon." Again. You failed to save him, failed with Anakin, enough! Pushing his guilt deep down, he turns and runs towards the bridge with Si Treemba following him.

Everything went as it had the first time round. Obi-wan found the crew on the bridge passed out due to a small breach in the hull. Si Treemba saved the day blocking the breach therefore allowing Obi-Wan to steer the ship toward the unknown planet. And like last time Offworld took the opportunity to steal the Arconians dyactl.

"Qui-Gon I think I know where they took it I could help. You are in no shape to go looking for it." Obi-Wan eyes Qui-Gons wound. He remembers that Qui-Gon had found the Dyactl in a cave not far from he ship. He suddenly notices the look that Qui-Gon is giving him and falls silent.

"You are going to help the crew get supplies off the ship and up into the caves. You WILL leave the dyactl to me is that understood?" Qui-Gon points at the boy hoping he has made himself clear. The last thing he needs is for the boy to make the situation worse. Although to be fair to him he did conduct himself well in piloting the ship to safety.

"Tell me what crossed your mind when you piloted the ship?"

That he had been here before, knew what needed to be done? "I just…reacted…We needed to get to safety. I didn't think of anything else." And he hadn't not the last time and not this time. He had a task to do and he did it.

Qui-Gon nods slightly, "And what did you feel?" Something in the boy had changed from Coruscant and it unnerved him. He couldn't place his finger on it.

Obi-Wan thought about it, he wasn't afraid not this time round. But he did have fear, not of the pirates but of what has happened to him. Why is he here when he should be dead? Had he been given another chance? If that's the case what change will make what he just lived through not come to pass? Why make him an initiate on the way to Bandomeer again? "I'm afraid…but not of the pirates. Of something I don't understand, but I won't let it control me. The force will provide a solution."

An eyebrow on Qui-Gons face shoots up. The answer the boy gave was an answer a Jedi Knight would give, but still he felt uneasy about the boy. The force will provide a solution…yes…yes it will.

As before Qui-Gon had left him behind to guard the caves. "Si." He sits by his friend. "Just hold on there. I know that everything will be fine."

A moan escapes the weakened Arconan and Obi-Wan puts a gentle hand on his friends shoulder. "You can do this. I know you can." He smiles down at Si Treemba. He knows the Arconan will survive this but it doesn't stop the ache in his heart to see his old friend suffer.

Si has fallen asleep and as he waits for Qui-Gon's return he tries to meditate. He needs answers why has he come back to his past. He can't get past the charged emotions that he can sense, the Arconans weakening, wondering if they made the right choice for survival, Clat Ha's rage at the injustice and anger towards Offword and Jemba The Hutt. Then of course Jemba who is confident believing the Arconans will soon join him or die and his anger towards the Jedi.

Taking a breath deciding that he cannot meditate just now so he needs to focus on the here and now. Looking over at his dying friend he cannot help but reach out to Qui-Gon asking him to hurry.

He senses the Hutt Jemba coming back over with his minions before he see's him but he also senses the approaching dragons. "Jemba, whatever it is can wait. We need to work together there is a danger approaching and if we fight each other and that no one will survive."

The Hutts laughter echoes throughout cave. "I think you will find it is you who will not survive."

"Well I did warn you." Obi-Wan leaps over the Hutt making his way to the mouth of the cave, just in time to start fighting the dragons. This time he finds it much easier to fight them off. He can't help but smile a little as he remember how he and Anakin had fought off a nest of gundarks.

At first he thought he was hit, he felt pain only to realise it was emotional pain. Distracted he is almost lunch, leaping up and over onto the dragons back he cuts through its neck to leap back down as the beast falls to a surprised Qui-Gon.

"Go! Get the dactyl to them and ask questions later." Obi-Wan continues to block up the cave entrance.

Getting the dactyl to the Arconans they quickly start to recover and Qui-Gon heads back to the cave to entrance to help the boy only to find the boy doesn't need any help. The cave entrance is blocked up. He is stunned looking at it then the boy before him.

Obi-Wan sighs, "I guess we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan waited in the silence that followed. How could he expect Qui-Gon to believe it. He hardly believed it himself, expecting to wake up on the Death Star or to find that he is actually dead and this is some strange afterlife.

Obi-Wan was known for his patience, after all he waited and watched for almost 20 years for young Luke Skywalker to grow up. But right now he felt as impatient as he did as a padawan.

"So you are from the future?" Qui-Gon finally speaks. "What is your intention? To change the past?"

Why was he here? He hadn't asked for it? "I don't know all I know is that I was struck down and woke up here. You sensed the change between the boy I was at the start of the journey and me who you found wondering the halls of the ship. I had intended on speaking with Master Yoda but I didn't want to risk changing the future and attempted to replicate what occurred the first time."

"And what exactly happened the last time?"

Obi-Wan can see Qui-Gon looks calm on the outside but he knows better, he is skeptical of what he is being told.

Taking a breath he continues. "You took me as your padawan."

"I find that difficult to believe as I have already informed you that I will not take you on as my padawan."

Obi-Wan almost smirks but manages to stop himself remembering he doesn't have the benefit of his beard to hide it. He had almost forgotten how stubborn Qui-Gon could be. "When we reach Bandomeer you will be handed a note. It will have a broken circle in it…a mark you associate with your former padawan Xanatos."

Qui-Gons calm exterior disappears at the mention of the name. Obi-Wan expects Qui-Gon to explode but he does not he simply gets up and walks away. Obi-Wan sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. He can only hope when Qui-Gon gets the message that he will see Obi-Wan is telling the truth and not be blinded by his emotions.

He looks up hearing the Monuments engines fire up. Finally they have been repaired and they will be on their way to Bandomeer. One World Obi-Wan had hoped he would never have to return to.

Arriving on Bandomeer, he had forgotten how run down it was. The welcoming committee was a local Meerian who handed Qui-Gon the note. Obi-wan noticed the larger man stiffen and he could feel Qui-Gon looking at him without openly turning to him. "I would like to see the Governor, my companion here is to go to the enrichment zone."

Obi-Wan frowns, that's not what happened last time. He hopes the the Meerian will say no but his hopes are dashed as he watches him nod.

"That can be arranged Master Jedi. I will escort you to your quarters for the night.* he looks to Obi-Wan. "If you wait here someone will collect you."

"Blast it."

As soon as he saw the note Qui-Gon felt on edge. At first he thought it was the boy in some attempt to get Qui-Gon to keep him around but now he is not sure. Sure the boy could have found out Xanatos had been his apprentice but how could he have known about the broken circle. Only he and Xanatos knew the significance of the mark.

Then of course the nightmare last night didn't help the situation. What did K-7 core 5 mean? Who had said I will do what I must? Words that sound very much like his own but it wasn't him who spoke them.

Taking in a breath he tries to regain his focus, here and now Jinn, here and now. Heading to his meeting with Sontag the governor of Bandomeer he can't shake this feeling of dread and the boy keeps popping into his mind. He shakes his head in an attempt to force himself to focus. The boy is safer where he is especially if Xanatos is involved.

"I'm from the future," the boys words ring in his head and wasn't he surprised by the skill that the boy defended the cave from the dragons? Far to advanced for a mere initiate. He will deal with his mission here first then contact Master Yoda for advice. For the moment the boy will stay in his own assignment.

Obi-Wan walk along behind RonTha, the tour guide currently showing him around. He had forgotten how he had found this tour boring the first time round. However, after spending nearly 2 decades on a desert planet. The greenery around him distracted him from the monotone description by RonTha.

Si Treemba walks beside him. Obi-Wan can sense the boredom from his friend. "It will be over soon."

As if by chance RonTha's comlink beeps at him. "Oh…um..ok." He is stunned reading the message. Turning to them he stutters,. "Uh..j…just…eh stay here, don't touch anything. I'll be back for you." He runs off towards the speeders.

"We wonder what has happened?" Si watches as RonTha runs off.

Obi-Wan had sensed it already, "there has been an explosion, one of the mines." He has his comlink in his hand and contacts Qui-Gon.

"No Obi-Wan, that is not your mission. Stay where you are do not interfere." Qui-Gon cuts the communication.

"Blast that stubborn man!" Obi-Wan frowns closing his eyes, he tries to remember what had happened all those years ago. He knows Xanatos is involved. There was something at the argi-corps, and looks to a poor confused Si. "Well since I've been told not to leave why don't we explore this place more?"

"Why do we feel this will lead us to trouble?" Si follows Obi-Wan down the path.

Obi-Wan stops turning to him. "I won't lie to you. There is a danger on this planet and Qui-Gon won't allow me to help." He puts a hand on the Arconans shoulder. "I need your help in order to put an end to this plot."

After taking a moment to think about it, Si nods his large head. "We will help you."

Qui-Gon accepts the cup of water from Clat'Ha. She sighs looking around at the wounded and dead being brought out. "This is going to set us back…or worse."

"Perhaps not."Veer Ta approaches them. "Off World are offering us medical supplies for the wounded and support to get the mine operational again."

Clat'Ha's eyes narrow, "and what is the catch."

"There is no catch." Veer Ta seems almost giddy. "Xanatos said he disagrees with how Off World used to run and he is making changes and believes a prosperous Bandomeer is better for everyone."

Qui-Gons face doesn't betray his thoughts, but he finds it hard to believe that Xanatos has changed. Certainly at the meeting with the governor he acknowledged his Jedi training and that he had left the order. Xanatos said he had "lost his way" for a while, that is not how Qui-Gon would have described it. There is something more but he cannot pinpoint it.

Taking out his comlink he feels compelled to contact the boy. A frown crosses his face, the boy is taking a long time to answer. He feels something through the Force. Obi-Wan is in trouble.

He found the hidden room with the walls that are made transparent with the force. He found the boxes with a broken circle and the boxes with the Off World logo. He doesn't get a chance to explore further or even remember what happened the last time. Obi-Wan wasn't expecting an attack, 6 guards with Off World logos on their clothes come at him with electro-jabbers.

Drawing his lightsaber he prepares to defend himself. "Back down. There is no need to cause trouble."

"You're the one in trouble." The leader of the group, a muscular human male,smirks as they all move in to attack.

Obi-Wan leaps out the way turning to face his attackers, cutting one, two electro-jabbers in half he is got in the arm by the third another, his reaction time slows as another hit him in the chest, his lightsaber drops to the floor the remaining 4 beat him as he falls to the ground.

"Better call the boss." The leader towers over Obi-Wan, "he might need to accelerate his plans." And with that the butt if the jabber hits a Obi-Wan in the face.

Qui-Gon is about to depart in a speeder for the agri-corps sector that Obi-Wan had been deployed too when another speeder approaches. Si Treemba climbs out coming over to Qui-Gon. He can sense the panic coming from the Arconnan. "What has happened?"

"They have taken Obi-Wan. We tried to follow them but we lost them. We are sorry!" Si exclaims distraught.

"Calm down. Who took him and what happened?" He puts his hands on his waist impatiently.

"We found a secret room. Obi-Wan touched it and it became visible. He told us to wait outside and we saw men going in, 6 of them. There was a fight and we saw them drag Obi-Wan away. He was unconscious."

Qui-Gon frowns, what could they possibly want with the boy? He is about to ask Si more questions when a voice comes from behind him, chilling him to the core.

"Is everything alright with your padawan?"

Qui-Gon tries to read the expression on Xanatos's face. However just as at the meeting he cannot be certain on his former apprentices intent.

"The boy has been attacked and abducted." He watches to see for the slightest sign that Xanatos knows the whereabouts of Obi-Wan. But all he can see is what appears to be genuine concern.

Taking his comlink out Xanatos sends a message. "I'll have some of my men assist in a search."

Even after what Xanatos has done to assist the Home Planet Mine after the explosion, Qui- gon still can't bring himself to trust the man. "Thank you, that won't be necessary."

"I insist." Xanatos smiles and there is something about the smile.

Si took Qui-Gon to the argi corps to see this secret room. Standing in the room his hands in his hips, he can see no evidence that anything happened here. It's empty and been cleaned and all evidence removed.

"Did you see if there was anything here?"

Si shakes his head. "Obi-Wan told us to wait outside."

He great sigh leaves the Jedi as scans the room again. There is something odd about this room, why hide something here? Why hide the room itself? The room was visible when Qui-Gon arrived it looked like whatever made it invisible had been removed.

This mission is getting stranger and stranger, first no one knows who requested Jedi assistance, Xanatos and now this. On top of all that there is also the question of the boy. If he was from the future wouldn't he know this would happen? Or has he changed the future? Or is he delusional? Too many questions and not enough answers.

Obi-Wan groans he can open only one eye and feels worse than he had since the clone wars. A dark figure towers over him. He can' quite see who it is. "Anakin?" He croaks before succumbing to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, life has been very busy and then I had writers block! Enjoy. More to come!**

Qui-Gon sits in the quarters assigned to him by the governor. He was attempting to meditate on the whereabouts of Obi-Wan. He frowns slightly the tenuous connection he has with the boy is telling him he is nearby.

A beeping from his comlink draws him out of his meditation. "Jinn."

"Ah hello Qui-Gon." Xanatos's voice comes through the comlink and Qui-Gon can tell the man is grinning. "I believe I have found something you've lost. Although, he is in pretty bad shape. I have dropped him off at a medical centre for you."

His eyes narrow, there is something in Xanatos's voice, almost like he knows exactly what had happened to the boy.

"Even now I can sense it's hard for you to trust me. I pity the child he only wants to impress you as I once did. Perhaps he will be saved from his fate." He ends the communication and chill runs down Qui-Gons spine. There is something more to what Xanatos said.

Arriving at the medical centre Qui-Gon has located Obi-Wan. He sighs looking at the boy, unconscious, battered and bruised as he bobs up and down gently in the bacta tank.

A medic droid comes in to check on him. Qui-Gon frowns, the droid is a newer model than what is standard on Bandomeer. He watches the droid as it checks Obi-Wans vitals and the levels in the bacta tank. The droid turns and leaves without speaking to him.

Following the droid out he bumps into Clat'Ha. "Qui-Gon? Have you seen the droids that Off World have "Donated" to the hospital?"

"I assume that is one that just left this room?" He looks down the corridor as the droid enters another room.

She nods, "Yes." A quizical frown crosses her face. "You are not here because of the droids."

He cannot help but smile slightly, in the short time that he has known Clat'Ha, she has shown she is exceedingly perceptive. "No, I'm not. Obi-Wan was attacked and was brought here. You are suspicious of the droids."

She eyes the one heading down the corridor. "Aren't you? It's not like Off World to be giving things for free and what we saw on the Monument. It's obvious their tactics haven't changed. So what are they up to this time." She pauses a moment. "Do you think what happened to Obi-Wan might be connected?"

Crossing his arms he nods slightly in thought. "It is possible. Although it is also possible the boy got himself in trouble again."

Clat'Ha looks at him, "Get himself into trouble at Agri corps? I doubt that. There is something else going on and I'm going to find out what also you're going to help me."

His eyebrows shoot up, "Is that so?"

"Yes," She places her hands on her hips firmly, "you want to get to the bottom of this as much as I do and you don't need to be a Jedi to know you think there is something going on with Off World."

He smirks, she is good. "Very well. Why don't we start by having a look at the droids you are so interested in?"

She smirks, "As good a place as any."

Even with the breather he can smell and taste the bacta. His eyes open slightly to a pink haze and he groans, it's confirmed, he is in a bacta tank. Not something he enjoys, looking around he can't see any doctors or even a droid. He is just going to have to float in this goo until someone comes in to release him.

He waits for what he thinks might be half an hour, there are no wall chronos in this room. There's hardly anything in this room. Drawing on the Force he goes into a waking meditation, something he learned to do during the clone wars.

He isn't certain how long he has been meditating when an FX model medical droid comes in. Seeing the movement Obi-Wan blinks out of his meditation, he moves his hand towards the glass to let the droid know he was awake.

Quietly the droid moves towards the tank. It's head whirls round before turning back to Obi-Wan an arm extending to the tank. A chill runs down Qui-Gons spine, this droid is not going to help him.

He calls out in the Force for help just as everything goes black.

Qui-Gon was with Clat'Ha as she was speaking to the last doctor about her patient.

"These droids have been a great help. We would never have been able to help so many without them."

Qui-Gon listens as the doctor explains how little money they have and how many lives could have been lost when he senses a call for help. "Obi-Wan." Turning quickly his long stride carrying him quickly to the boy's room.

Arriving at the room he finds the boy still floating in the bacta tank and a medic droid glides past him out the door. Frowning he looks again at the tank, could he have made a mistake? Could it have been his anxieties that made him think the boy was in trouble?

Stepping closer to the tank he notices something...odd. The boys arm is hooked over the breather pipe. He frowns, he wasn't like that before, turning he calls to the droid. "Was this patient moved?"

The droid stops its head turning to him. "This patient is not fit enough to be moved." With that the droid leaves.

Qui-Gon turns back to look at Obi-Wan, time for a second opinion...one from a living doctor.

"This patient has been sedated rather heavily." The doctor who Clat'Ha had been talking to scans Obi-Wan. "I wouldn't recommend that for a child of his age with the injuries he sustained." She turns looking at a screen listing who had been looking after the patient. "He was seen by triage, then Doctor Derui and just one droid since then."

"I told you there was something off about those droids." Clat'Ha uncrosses her arms. "We need to get those droids deactivated."

"This may be an accident. We can't deactivate those droids, there is no evidence that anything else has happened with the other patients." The panic on the Meerians face is obvious.

Qui-Gon listens to them argue about the droids. "Are any of the patients in a critical state?"

The Doctor checks her pad. "uh...well, I...no they have all been stabilized but..."

Qui-Gon cuts her off. "Well then you can do a systematic shut down and check the systems of each droid."

Out the corner of his eye he can see Clat'Ha smirk.

"But first can Obi-Wan be taken out of the tank?"

The doctor is stunned for a moment. "Um yes...let me just." She activates a panel on the side of the tank and the hoist starts to lift the boy out. Gently, the doctor with assistance from Qui-Gon, lay Obi-Wan down on a bed. She removes the breather.

The doctor injects something into his neck, "I have given him a reversal agent for the sedative, he should wake up shortly."

"I want to have a look at those droids." Clat'ha watches as another one passes the door.

The doctor looks at Clat'Ha worried, "I want to come with you. I can't risk loosing such a valuable resource." She looks back round to Qui-Gon. "Someone will need to stay here with him." She indicates to Obi-Wan.

"I will stay with him." Qui-Gon nods to Clat'ha knowing how eager she was to investigate the droids.

A short while later movement from the bed draws his attention as Obi-Wan starts to come too.

"Easy, you had quite the beating and someone had attempted to make certain you would stay unconscious. " Qui-Gon gently puts a hand on Obi-Wans shoulder to stop him from trying to sit up to fast.

"Xanatos..." Obi-Wan frowns as his head pounds as though he had been drinking several corellian whiskeys. "He…" he slurs. "He…bomb…"

Qui-Gon leans forward, "bomb?" He is unsure if this is something real or if it's a result of his sedation and beating.

Obi-Wan tries again to sit up and Qui-Gon can feel the boy drawing on the Force for focus. Qui-Gon helps him sit up.

"In the…mines…he…"

"Take it easy." Qui-Gon soothes. "Breathe"

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, breathing gently, centring himself. "Xanatos has placed bombs in the home planet mines. He plans to destroy half the planet it not it all. He will try and get you to follow him into one mines." Obi-Wan stops himself, a stray thought wondering why Qui-Gon hasn't told him to stop that he is being delusional.

"Did he do this to you? The beating?" Qui-Gon asks gently.

Obi-Wan shrugs then winces in slightly. "I've had worse and that's not the problem right now." He swings his legs over the side of the bed. "Right now we have to stop him destroying the planet.l

Qui-Gon raises a questioning eyebrow "We? You are in no state to go anywhere but back into bed."

"As I said I've had worse and you need me on this one." He stands up looking for his lightsaber. "You can ditch me here afterwards and never hear from me again but you need me now. We have to save the planet."

Qui-Gon is silent for a moment and Obi-Wan is wondering if he has pushed Qui-Gon too far.

"Very well." Qui-Gon sighs. He watches Obi-Wan, the boy had been right about the note. He still wasn't certain if he was in fact from the future but he couldn't deny any longer there is something about the boy. "What are you looking for?"

"My lightsaber, was it brought in with me?"

Qui-Gon shakes his head, "It was not. It may have been taken by those who beat you."

Obi-Wan blushes as he hears an echo of what he used to tell Anakin every time he lost his saber, "this weapon is your life."

Obi-Wan sucks in a breath, "That is unfortunate." He pauses a moment lost in his past…future? "Shall we stop Xanatos?"

…..

Xanatos watches the holocams he had set up to keep an eye on Qui-Gon and the kid. A smirk crosses his face as he see's not only his former Master but the runt leave the hospital. "Now the fun truly begins."


	4. Chapter 4

Are you certain you know where you are going?" Qui-Gon asks as Obi-Wan stops again to look around.

"I am certain it is this way." He rubs his hairless chin, only to be reminded he no longer has his beard. "It was sometime ago for me."

"You say you are from the future, that you were my padawan, then you should know to focus on the here and now, not what you remember but what you feel now."

Obi-Wan berates himself, taking a breath he reaches out. "This way." He heads off to towards the caves.

Focusing on the present, he can sense the danger clearly. Almost like a vision he sees the bombs, the trap, the broken circle and the Ionite. Something in the Force is telling him he needs to spring the trap again.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon touches his shoulder, bringing him out of it.

"We have to go deeper into the mines." Obi-wan doesn't want to let on they are walking into the trap.

Qui-Gon nods as he heads for the turbolift. "Anything else I should know?"

"Not that I can remember, "he hates lying to his former Master, but the Force wills it.

He tries to ignore the look he gets from the older Jedi. Right now his feelings don't matter only stopping Xanatos and getting back to the Temple so he can speak to Master Yoda and perhaps find out why he is in the past.

Stepping out of the Turbolift the lights go out. "Stay close" Qui-Gon instructs Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan becomes aware that he doesn't have his lightsaber, or any weapon for that matter.

A laugh rings out in the cave, making it difficult to locate.

Qui-Gon recognises the voice, "Xanatos."

"I see you managed to save the boy, not that it matters for nether of you will be alive for much longer." Xanatos's voice rings out in the cave.

"Whatever it is you have planned, you will fail." Qui-Gons hand falls to his lightsaber.

"Oh I won't fail." He chuckles, "it will be you who fails." A red blade appears in the darkness.

"Stay behind me." Qui-Gon instructs Obi-Wan while at the same time igniting his own lightsaber.

Xanatos launches himself at Qui-Gon, who lifts his blade to defend himself.

"You have gotten weak my old master" Xanatos spits as he launches another volley of attacks.

Qui-Gon starts to push Xanatos back. Something beeps on his opponents comlink and taking a leap back Xanatos draws on the force to bring a section of the cave support down on Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon quickly reaches out grabbing the support. While at the same time Xanatos makes for a door light pouring into the cave before the door starts to close.

"Padawan, the door!"

Obi-Wan without thinking follows the instruction rushing forward he flings his hand out using the force to slow the door. Taking his swinging his blade, Qui-Gon cuts a section of the support and lifting it with the force bring it round to wedge the door open.

Obi-Wan releases the door and it creeks against the support. "Come on we don't have much time." He runs through with Qui-Gon running after him.

Further up the cave they come across the bomb set by Xanatos. Qui-Gon starts to look at the bomb. "This will take some time…we don't have enough time, we need too…" he trails off as Obi-Wan stands over him and holds a rock towards the bomb.

"Now you have all the time you need." Obi-Wan smirks, "It's Ionite. It has an effect on technology."

"If that is the case then we have time to go after Xanatos." Qui-Gon stands up.

Obi-Wan shakes his head "He will be gone by now. We didn't catch him the last time ether. The bomb is more important right now…we will catch him another time."

Qui-Gon looks at Obi-Wan before nodding and sitting back down to the boy. He will need to speak with Yoda once this situation has been dealt with. The boy may be what he says he is. And that raises more questions…what do you do with a time traveling Jedi?


End file.
